


you can't choose what stays the same

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Current as well, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Masturbation, Forced Relationship, M/M, Manipulation, Past Rape/Non-con, Pictures, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher AU, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Blaming, ask for any other tags and theyll be added, forcing someone to take pics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lio is off at college, but Galo is having a hard time thinking he's safe. But Lio's gone, and he's got nothing to worry about. He should be just fine.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	you can't choose what stays the same

**Author's Note:**

> bro this is so bad Galo is so traumatized pls read the tags sdfsdf PLEASE BE MINDFUL TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF 
> 
> also this is a gift for saffytaffy6 who is just. the best and most skilled and sdlfkjsdlfjsldj??? 
> 
> I HOPE U LIKE  
> strikethrough words are things galo doesn't think he's allowed to think of hehe

Galo is still so terrified. 

He’s scraped raw by the sight of so many rooms in the school. The gym room. Where he has to be every day, for the majority of his time. He’s a  _ gym teacher _ . Even that seems too connected to it. Would L-- _ He _ have even...reacted...the way he did if Galo hadn’t been so...physical? 

~~ Did he actually want it? Like He would always say? Was He right? ~~

Walking down the halls he remembers being terrified of seeing him in there. 

But it’s not just something in the past. 

He still can’t walk the halls without his heart beating out of his chest, still wondering if maybe, just around the corner? The blonde that makes him flinch even if their hair falls to their waist? 

~~ Is He still there, waiting? He could be anywhere. He’s still watching. He’s still just nearby, hungry and waiting and-and- **_angry_ ** ~~ ~~.~~

But he’s not. Galo knows this. Galo knows to take a deep breath. It hasn’t been that long, but he knows he needs to work against these thoughts. Galo’s fine. 

Li--

He’s already gone. Yes, it’s only been a month, but that’s more time than he’s ever given Galo. And he went off to college. He’s gone. He wouldn’t come back just for--

Galo’s breath hitches. No. He’s fine. He’s fine! Yes, he seemed...Obsessive. Obsessive enough to come back but, Galo thinks….Galo thinks he’s free. 

He’s safe. Li-He-Lio isn’t coming back. 

Galo’s fine. 

Galo deleted Lio’s number weeks ago. 

On a Wednesday night, when Galo is looking over the next week’s schedule with a light focus, his phone screen lights up. 

Galo deleted Lio’s number weeks ago. 

At the top of the screen, the contact says:  _ Lio <3 _

Galo’s heart stamps out of his chest and his breath catches in his throat and he’s already struggling for breath. He doesn’t want to look at it. He doesn’t have to. There’s no way Lio can make him do anything from a distance. He’s not here. He’s not even near him. Galo is fine. 

He’s  _ fine _ . 

Anyways, if Lio actually was contacting him and was close, he would already be on his way to punish h--

Galo gets the password wrong when he tries to type it in the first time, but he gets it eventually and opens the text. 

_ hey teach send some pics huh? Lol _

Galo’s hands shake. He feels shaken and thrashed. 

~~ Why is he doing this? Why is he back? Why can’t he leave Galo alone? What did Galo  _ do _ ? ~~

Galo clenches his teeth and shakes his head vigorously. He doesn’t need to respond. He’s not controlled by Lio anymore. Lio’s gone. He can’t do anything to him. He can just pretend to not have seen it, right? Galo lets out a rough breath. 

He’ll be fine. He just needs to set the phone down. 

Before his wrist even twitches, another text comes in, somehow seeming to show up more violent on the screen than the last. 

_ Don’t put the fucking phone down _

_ If you ignore me, I don’t know what I’ll do _

_ You certainly won’t fucking like it _

Galo chokes on the fear clogged in his throat. His eyes are shaking, he’s so terrified, his heart is pounding so hard in his chest. 

He has to type through the tears drowning his vision and his hands shaking uncontrollably. 

The first time, he types  _ why are you doing this _ , unsure and apparently feeling reckless and rebellious. Blood pounds hard in his head before he even finishes typing, and he quickly deletes it. He doesn’t  _ want  _ to listen to Lio. He wants to tell him no. He wants to tell him to leave him alone. 

He should know by now that it’s a stupid thing to imagine. Lio doesn’t seem like he’ll ever let him be free of him. 

Trying not to sob, he sends  _ what kind of pictures? _

There’s a part of him that wants Him to just want something innocuous. 

_ Jerk off for me _

_ i want to see that _

_ u better show me when u come _

_ and don’t take too long, i don’t like waiting _

Galo grits his teeth. He doesn’t  _ want _ to. How is he even supposed to get hard? He’s so scared. Fuck. He’s  _ so scared _ . Why does he have to do this? Why can’t Lio leave him alone? 

~~ He just wants to be left alone ~~

He brings a hand to the waistband of his sweatpants. (He doesn’t like to wear shorts anymore. They feel like he’s spreading himself bare and wide for anyone and everyone.  ~~ Worst of all, for Him.  ~~ ) 

His phone buzzes again.

_ you’re so cute doing what i say!! What a good boy _

He feels fucked up. He feels despicable. But it makes him feel...better. He likes the praise. It makes it easier. Maybe if he just focuses on being a good boy, it won’t feel so bad…

He slowly pushes down his sweatpants, his hands still shaking, but slowing down. He just has to be a good boy. He should be fine. He dealt with Lio all throughout Lio’s time in highschool--

~~ All the things he did in high school, all the things that won’t leave Galo alone-- ~~

Galo grips his cock in a panic to try to stop the thought from barrelling forward. He grips it so hard it hurts, a little, but it helps him focus. He’s not sure if he’ll even be able to do it, if he’ll be able to get hard at all, much less to come, but he knows Lio won’t let him off with anything less than everything he asked for. 

He remembers he has to take the pictures, and tries to fight down the wave of fear and nausea that rolls over him. He knows Lio will probably want one of his cock while it’s soft, mostly because of the amount of times he would slap his cock when it was soft and--

Galo frames the photo, and wraps a hand around the width of his cock but lets it lie flat, show that it’s completely soft. He sends it, and immediately a text comes in. 

_ Good fucking boy. give it a slap for me _

Galo sobs. Then he braces himself. There’s no use in dragging it out. He’s learned at least that much. At least he’s falling back into old survival habits. He knows he can’t half ass it. Lio will want proof, and for that, it’ll have to show. 

He holds his cock up, and gives it a slap that makes him scream and curl over, crying all the while. He twitches back up quickly, even as pain spasms in his stomach, because he wants to get the picture while it’s still red. Hopefully, Lio won’t make him take another. God. 

He shakes as he takes the photo, and sends it still wincing. 

_ Fuck yes. _

He doesn’t send anything else after that. Galo panics, because he doesn’t know what to do if Lio doesn’t  _ tell  _ him, but he knows better. Of course Lio wants him to go on and give him more. He wants him to move the show along and entertain him. Galo knows he shouldn’t make Lio wait long. 

He scoots up his bed slowly, and doesn’t quite catch himself at what he’s doing until he’s digging the lube out of his bedside drawer with one hand without looking at it. Lio isn’t technically here. He doesn’t have to hide that he’s getting lube, obviously. But it seems like it’s something he would frown upon, that he wouldn’t like Galo getting something to ease the way. Galo wonders if he shouldn’t, just to please Lio. 

But Lio’s gone. He’s doing this, even from so far away, but he’s not  _ here _ , so--

His phone buzzes where he left it on the sheets. He stares at it in a trance. 

_ dont _

Galo feels hope shatter around him like glass. 

~~ Of course he would never be free of Lio. Of course. ~~

He grips his cock and starts to jack himself off, despondent and anguished. It hurts without the lube, but. He’s used to getting off being connected to pain. Lio likes it that way anyway. 

He tries to think of something that will actually turn him on, or even anything that will make him be less terrified in the moment. Something to distract him. Lio is all consuming though. How can he think of anything but Him, especially when Lio is right there?  ~~Watching him?~~

He remembers in the very beginning, when Lio first atta--approached him. Even as Lio kept hurting him, he kept convincing himself that Lio just liked him that much. He told himself that Lio was just a kid dealing with a crush for the first time. It seemed almost sweet, that way. 

He’d always wondered if Lio could be sweet instead of--

His breath catches, and he stares afraid at the phone, his hand freezing on his cock. Lio can’t know what he was thinking. He can’t punish him for something he doesn’t know about. Galo’s fine. He’s fine. 

Although, maybe he and Lio could have really had something. Something nice and kind, maybe where they were both in love with each other and Lio didn’t have to force him into it. Maybe Lio would even apologize for what he’d done in high school, and Galo could forgive him, because he knew he didn’t mean for it to hurt that much, and Galo had been wearing those shorts all the time and--

And the sex would be nicer, because Lio had already forced hi--made him come before, and without the pain maybe it would just feel that nice instead. Maybe they would kiss more, and Galo’s breath hitches as his hand starts to move on his cock faster, but he’s getting into it now. It feels nice when he strokes his cock, if a little dry, and the precum at the tip is even making that just a little better. Maybe Galo can try to make this whole thing not so bad. 

Lio would kiss him, soft and sweet, and maybe run his hands through his hair, not pulling or tugging on it, but just to feel it. And Galo would touch him too, because he would want to make Lio feel good, instead of having to do it because he was told to. Maybe they would lie together naked, just kissing each other because they wanted to, and they wouldn’t feel pressured to do anything past that because they just--love each other--

Galo’s eyes feel pretty heavy, and he bites his lip to keep from moaning. Oh, he forgot that this could feel nice. He hasn’t touched himself since--

He thinks he’s getting pretty close, just imagining him and Lio holding each other, maybe grinding gently if they wanted to, but mostly just kissing--and if Lio reached around him to see if he wanted more, Galo would--

Galo wouldn’t--

The phone buzzes sharp against the bed, a brash hit through the haze Galo’s fallen into. Galo startles, a strangled cry in his throat. He shakes as he goes to unlock the phone. He shouldn’t, he just got himself so close to coming, and this is surely going to ruin it all. 

Lio sounds angry. He can’t hear him, but he’s  _ angry _ , isn’t he?

_ Come already  _

Galo’s hand hadn’t stopped pulling on his cock, and his palm passes over the head. He twitches forward, and there’s a burst of pleasure throughout his body, and he hears Lio’s voice saying  _ come already-- _

He chokes, and comes across his hand and his shirt. 

He spins dizzily for a moment, before he comes down hard. He stares at the mess across himself. What did he just do. He feels strangely appalled. Why would he. How come he. 

What did he just do? Why--

More texts come in,  _ god i didn’t think i’d have to wait this long  _

_ just cum _

His cock twitches, feels oversensitive. Oh god. 

~~ Is th ere something wrong with him? ~~

His hand is unsteady and shaky as he lifts it to frame his cock, and he makes sure to get all the places where he’s messed up his shirt. Seeing it all through the phone makes him feel even worse. His stomach rolls as he takes the picture. 

He feels something wet rolling down his face. There’s a lump in his throat as he goes to wipe it off. On the first swipe, it’s a smear of something white. On the second go, it’s just shiny wet tears. 

_ Hm _

~~ Please no ~~

_ i want a video, actually _

_ Stroke ur cock in this one _

~~ No no ~~

_ Then your hole next i think _

Galo stares, blank, at the phone. He can feel tears falling down his cheeks. Why? Why?  ~~ Whywhywhywhywhy ~~

_ I can use the cameras if I need to _

_ the ones i installed just in case of course _

_ but i really hope u don’t make me _

_ i wouldn’t like that very much, sweetheart _

_ <3 _


End file.
